This present proposal represents the third stage of a prospective longitudinal study of children at high genetic risk for psychosis, during which a majority of the Ss will undergo the further developmental shift into young adult life, having passed through the critical phase of adolescence. As with the previous shift from childhood to adolescence, the transition will necessitate the shift in methodology toward a more adult form of testing. However, the central emphasis will still be on a two-pronged approach to the subject, focusing on nonclinical aspects to do with life patterns, life experiences, life competences and inner life, as well as the emerging clinical aspects of problematical behavior and psychopathology, and the methods to be used will explore both areas. the five main objectives of this stage will be 1) to continue the systematic assessments of all the Ss (experimental, physical and normal controls) as they pass their respective age-gates; 2) to continue the analysis of cross-sectional differences between the various subject groups while paying special attention to the paths being followed through development; 3) to examine more fully the nature and nurture of vulnerable and resilient Ss (diagnosed as such in the furst research state) in relation to nonclinical and clinical outcomes; 4) to monitor closely the "natural history" of the breakdown process, comparing initial with subsequent decompensations and earlier antecedents; 5) to examine in much greater detail our unique sample of offspring at high genetic risk for Manic Depression. The overall objective is still to relate the psychological and social development of the offspring to the nature and severity of the parental illness together with the degree of pathology in the nonproband parent.